Daddy's Baby Girl
by Zovid
Summary: It takes more then superpowers and a name that ends in man to be a hero. ONESHOT


**Daddy's Baby Girl **by: _Toxas _

"Miley, will you please come up and read your short story." Miley looked around. Sophomore year in her creative writing class, and she had to write a short story, any story that she could think of so long it portrayed something from her life. Characters, plot, setting, anything. Miley picked up her hand written paper, looked to Lilly for good luck (who smiled at her with a thumbs up) and turned to face the class.

"My story is called…" Miley licked her dry lips. "…How to be a Hero." She took a deep breath and looked down at her story. "The first thing a person thinks when they think of hero is Superman, or Spiderman or some other male who's got a word before the word man. But for little Miley Stewart, there were other things that could make a hero…"

* * *

"…Like reach for things that couldn't be reached…" 

_A little girl of about five jumped up and down trying to reach for a brown bear that was recently bought. It was pointless though because it was up high on top of the refrigerator and there was no way she could get it. Jackson had taken Beary Bear and threw it on the fridge. She had pushed a chair up to the counter, climbed the counter and jumped as high as she could without falling, and still couldn't reach it._

"_Jackson! Give me Beary back!" Miley cried coming down from the counter and hitting her brother repeatedly. The seven year old only pointed and laughed. "DADDY!" When that two syllable word came out of her mouth, Jackson high tailed it out of there only to run right into their father._

"_Jackson what did you do to agitate your sister this time?" Jackson gave a feeble smile. Robbie Ray looked to see his daughter had climbed back on the counter and attempting to reach for the bear. "Why don't you just hang out with Uncle Earl? That way you can bug each other." Robby said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and let Jackson run off. _

_Raising his arm Robbie grabbed the bear and handed it to his daughter and picked her up._

"_Daddy, can we sell Jackson?" Robbie Ray let out a chuckle and shook his head. He ruffled her brown hair and grinned._

"_I'm afraid not, darlin'. Your ma is keen on keeping him." Miley let out a heavy sigh, but only smiled too and hugged her dad._

* * *

"…or go out of his way for you…" 

"_Dad, why do you have a paint brush?" Miley said pulling the brush out of his sweater pocket. Miley smirked at her father, as Robbie Ray took the brush and pointed it at Jackson._

"_Jackson made me do it." Jackson had a grin on his face that fell quickly as he looked at his father._

"_I repeat what?" Robbie Ray and Miley laughed._

"_Mile, you know I'll always be there for ya. You're my little girl." Robbie Ray said wrapping his arm around the small brunette. Miley smiled and hugged her father back._

"_What am I?" Jackson inquired in a moody way; after all he was just accused of setting two plans up._

"_Tina! My other little girl." Jackson glared in a mocking way and then walked to his father's opened arms. They shared a family hugging moment, and the whole time Miley thanked who ever watched over her that she had a family that cared about her so much._

* * *

"…they could save you from an emotional tragedy…" 

"_Miley?" She didn't answer. She just threw her covers over her head and held Beary Bear to her chest. "Miley, I'm coming in." The door swung open and a middle aged man poked his head through the crack before letting himself in. He closed the door and sat on the bed. Soft sniffles were heard and slowly pulled the blanket over her head._

"_It's not fair!" Miley shouted as tears fell from her red, puffy, eyes. She clutched the ratty old bear to her chest even more tightly and continued to cry. Robbie Ray moved closer and kissed her forehead and stroked her long brown hair. He had a couple of tears fall down his own eyes. It made it even harder for Miley to stand strong, but it hurt all to much._

"_I know bud. I know." Miley threw her blanket off her and crawled into her father's lap. He held his little girl and rocked her back and forth. She kissed the bear's head repeatedly as her dad sang to her. Miley let the tears fall as she heard about the terriable news. Her mother had just gotten into a car accident, and it wasn't fair.  
_

* * *

"…but most importantly, they're just someone who cares…" 

_There was a quite knock at Miley Stewart's parents' door, while the thunderstorm outside roared against the window. Robbie Ray slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked towards the door and pushed the blankets off him. He hadn't been able to get out of bed when lighting flashed, and a little girl with brown hair ran into the room, jumped over the foot board, crawled up the bed and under the blankets._

"_Huh? Oh my what's going on?" said a very tired mother. Miley poked her head out from the covers. "Miley?" Thunder clapped and lighting struck as Miley ducked her head back under the covers. Robbie Ray looked at his wife then to his daughter._

"_She must be scared of the thunderstorm." Robbie said as he saw Miley slowly eased her way out of bed and looked between both her parents. "What's the matter, bud? It's just a little rain." Miley shook a bit as her dad put an arm around her shoulder and her mom kissed the top of her forehead. Miley didn't say anything, she just snuggled into the large pillows for warmth._

"_Can I just sleep here tonight?" Miley asked. The two parents looked at each other and nodded down at their daughter. The young girl smiled as her dad gave her a hug. "I love you daddy."_

"_I love you to, baby girl."_

"_Miles…here…your daddy gave this to me, I want you to have it. So when ever you feel scared or alone, you'll have something to hold on to." Miley took a brown bear from her mother and held it to her chest._

"_I'll call you Beary."  
_

* * *

"…Miley Stewart's hero was very unlikely, an old stuffed teddy bear, named Beary." Miley paused for a moment, as a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "But of course, Beary was only second to her dad. Not Father Man, or Dad Man, just Robbie Ray Stewart. She figured out that, when super powers couldn't help, a good hug from her dad and a hug to Beary would suffice. To heal emotional wounds." 

Once again Miley paused. She felt weird; using herself as a character in her stories felt different, something new. But she continued on anyways.

"Yeah she guessed it was a bit corny, but when you really don't have anyone and powers just won't cut it. It's always good to look towards the person who will always be there for you. To catch you when you fall." Miley looked around the room, and sighed at her pitiful story. People only smiled and a couple we're going awe. Miley would eventually find out that, Lilly had called up Mr. Stewart, and let him listen to her story.

**A/n: It's a bit awkward at the end, but I think it's defiantly different from my usual Lilly/Oliver stories. Feedback please.**


End file.
